


Wake Up Call

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajeel and Levy hooked up, Natsu is bored and wants to wake up Gajeel, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Silly, Silly Natsu, Talk of sex, based on a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: Why is Gajeel late for a mission? And why is Laxus urging Natsu to find Gajeel?Based on wake up vine. Unfortunately Vine is dead.





	

Natsu had been bouncing off the walls all morning starting to work everyone’s last nerve and it was only 10am.

“Go pick a job short stuff.” Laxus finally grumbled.

That got Natsu huffing, “Can’t.”

“Me and Gajeel said we’d take one at the same time and race who can do it quicker.”

“Wait another day.”

“But I’m bored.”

Laxus thought on it a while, Gajeel wouldn’t have waited so long to prove his point and was a surprising early bird. He was also quite late. Something must have happened. A grin made its way up Laxus’ face.

“Yo, short ass, I got an idea! You should wake him!”

“Who you calling… Wake him, huh?”

“Yeah, man. He’s an earlier bird than you and he’s late up. He’ll be mad he slept in.”

“Hmm, I suppose. You sure though?”

“Yeah man, I’ll even be the one to wake him if you scared, man.”

“I ain't scared? But I don't know if you setting me up so I’ll allow it.”

Off the two dragon slayers wandered up to Gajeel’s home, a cool bungalow, mostly tidy but a bit into weight on a bench and jars of nuts and bolts aptly named “snacks”.

“You gonna do it or you still scared?” Laxus baited, seeing the muscular bloke in pajamas tucked in bed in the corner of the room.

“I ain't scared.” And off Natsu strode to the bed and all but bounced Gajeel on it by pushing his shoulder down hard whenever he came back up for 4 times.

“What the fuck?!” Gajeel angrily grumbled, trying to swipe at a dodging Natsu.

“Yeah, what the hell was that for?” A girly but angry mumble came behind Gajeel and Levy finally made herself apparent.

Natsu gasped and kept saying ‘ooohh’ as if to say look but Laxus had seen and was in stitches.

“Natsu?”

“Yeah, Levy?”

“Get out, I need to get changed.”

“Laxus gets to stay?”

“Laxus..?” Raising herself slightly she saw him, she’d heard but she couldn’t pinpoint if they were in the room, “Laxus is leaving too.”

“Nahh, I think I’ll..”

“Nah, Laxus, you’ll find you're leaving right now while my girlfriend gets changed.”

“Good, you had a talk before all that, sounds like my extra job is already sorted. Right, let’s report back to base, Natsu.” He started walking Natsu out but gave Gajeel a fist bump first.

“What’s base?”

“Mira.”

“Okay.” The door closed behind them and Gajeel and Levy looked at each other.

“Where were we?”

“Discussing Morning sex.”

“Cool. Let’s get on that.” Gajeel mumbled, grabbing her into a kiss.


End file.
